yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Celestino Cialdini
Celestino Cialdini '(Japanese: チェレステーノ・チャルディーニ, ''Cheresutēno Charudīni) is the former coach of Yuuri Katsuki and Jean-Jacques Leroy and the current coach of Phichit Chulanont. Background Celestino has been a figure skating coach for many years, coaching skaters such as Yuuri Katsuki, Jean-Jacques Leroy, and Phichit Chulanont. Appearance Celestino has long brown-taupe hair that is always pulled back into a ponytail, save for a shorter strand of hair that always sticks out. He also has sideburns. He has thick eyebrows and light green eyes. His face is very angular, with a square chin. When he was younger, he had longer, thicker hair that was worn loose under a blue headband. Personality Celestino is usually quite cheerful, both on and off the ice. He tends to be a bit rigid in making decisions for his skaters' programs, rather than bending towards their opinions. Relationships Phichit Chulanont Celestino is Phichit's current coach. He is very supportive of him and is confident in Phichit's abilities.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 5 The two have quite a casual relationship, and Celestino sometimes takes videos of Phichit skating. Phichit sometimes refers to Celestino as Ciao Ciao. Satsuki Muramoto Celestino works alongside Satsuki as Phichit's coach. The two of them are commonly seen together during Phichit's performances and at the kiss and cry. Yuuri Katsuki Celestino was Yuuri's coach when he lost in the Grand Prix Final. He noticed that Yuuri lacked confidence and wanted to encourage him.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 1 After Yuuri cut off contact with him, Yuuri tried to avoid seeing him again. When Yuuri calls him about selecting his free skate music, and tells him that he will do his best to win the next Grand Prix Final, Celestino is pleased, and tells him that that was what he was hoping to hear after Yuuri's loss the previous year.''Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 4 Celestino is very supportive of Yuuri, comforting Yuuri when he was down, and bringing Yuuri for the Grand Prix Final banquet in the previous year. He bears no ill will towards Yuuri when Yuuri changed coaches. Jean-Jacques Leroy Celestino coached Jean-Jacques at some point, though the partnership did not last long, as the two of them had clashing personalities. After Jean-Jacques' free skate at the Barcelona Grand Prix Final, Celestino mentions that he is proud of Jean-Jacques' achievements.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 12 Quotes * "Ciao Ciao!" (to Yuuri) * "Yuuri never had much confidence in himself." (to Victor about Yuuri) * ''"Unfortunately for you, it won't be Yuuri who wins the Cup of China. It will be Phichit Chulanont."' (monologue directed to Victor) * ''"Yuuri isn't used to being the one to beat."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 6'' (to Phichit) * ''"Massimo!"Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 11 (about Phichit) * "A pupil's accomplishment is headier than any wine." (about JJ) * "Phichit, use your performance to intoxicate the world." (monologue directed to Phichit) Trivia * It is likely that Celestino has a low alcohol tolerance. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Coaches Category:Americas Category:United States of America